Off to Neverland
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: It's like the movie Peter Pan... only Kendall is Wendy and Logan is Peter. Read it!
1. Chapter 1

Off to Neverland

_I'm writing this without going off the movie and just memory. Wish me luck!_

_Order of age: (youngest to oldest)  
><em>_Kevin(Michael):6  
><em>_Kenneth(John):8  
><em>_Kendall(Wendy):11_

_It's kinda a mix between Kendall's real life with his brothers and BTR because Logan, James, and Carlos are in it. Along with Kendall's last name of Knight._

* * *

><p>"Blast you pirate!" Kevin yelled and banged his sword against Kenneth's.<p>

"Never! I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Kenneth ran around with a hanger in his right hand and a sword in the other. His head covered in a handkerchief tied into looking like a pirate.

"Take that! And that!" Kevin swung at his older brother.

Right then Kendall, the oldest of the three kids, walked in. "No Kenneth, it was the left hand." He corrected.

"Oh yes, thank you Kendall." Kenneth laughed and switched the items.

"Take that! I'll slash you to pieces!" Kenneth yelled to Kevin.

"Never!" Kevin yelled back.

"You'll never leave this ship alive pirate!" Kevin yelled to Kenneth.

"Oh yes I will!" Kenneth yelled and stabbed the sword into a sheet, which was used as a pretend sail, causing it to tear.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Kevin stabbed the sword into Kenneth's armpit.

"Ugh!" Kenneth groaned, pretending to be hurt, as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Now boys… boys… Less noise please." Mr. Knight walked in wearing only an undershirt, like he was searching for something.

"Oh hello dad." Kenneth smiled from his spot on the ground, the fake sword still snug under his arm.

"Oh hush you rotten old goat!" Kevin yelled.

"What? Now see here Kevin." Mr. Knight turned to his youngest boys.

"Oh not you dad." Kenneth told his father.

"Oh, now have you boys seen my tie?"

"It's holding the map together… where's the map Kevin?" Kenneth whispered to his brother.

"I don't know…" Kevin shrugged as Mr. Knight continued to search. He moved the bed sheets back. "My shirt! And my tie!" He grabbed the shirt and tie and started to put them on.

"You found the map!" Kevin cheered and ran over to grab it.

"Don't pull on my shirt… it's my only clean…" He paused as he looked down and saw drawings all over the front.

"Kyle dear, we are going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Jen! Look at my shirt!" Mr. Knight huffed.

"Your shirt!" She looked in shock.

"It's only chalk." Kevin stated.

"Kevin…" Mrs. Knight started to scold.

"It's not his fault. It's part of the story. Kendall said…"

"Kendall? Story? I must have known… Kendall! Kendall!"

"What dad? Oh wow… what happened to your shirt?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall! Enough with these stories! You are rotting your brothers' minds with all these silly stories!" Mr. Knight stormed over to the three, grabbed Kevin and carried him to his own bed.

"Dad!" Kendall gasped.

"Dad… no…" Kenneth pleaded.

"But daddy!" Kevin pouted.

"Kendall, you are to old to be playing these silly games. You soon will need to move into your own room. Tonight is your last night in here with your brothers!" Mr. Knight sighed as he tucked Kevin in bed.

"NO! I won't! I like it in here with Kevin and Kenneth!" Kendall argued.

"We'll continue with this discussion in the morning. As for right now, it's already past the time we needed to leave." Mrs. Knight smiled and tucked Kendall into bed. "Night dear." She kissed his head.

"Night mother." Kendall sighed.

"Night mommy." Kevin smiled as Mrs. Knight kissed him good night.

"Night mother." Kenneth kissed Mrs. Knight.

"Kendall. I'll talk to your father. Don't be mad." She told him as she shut off the light and closed the door.

Kendall waited till he heard the front door open and close before he rushed to the large picture window that over looked the street in front of their house. He pushed the window open slightly to over hear his parents.

"Kendall is getting to old to be staying in the boy's room." Mr. Knight stated.

"Now hunni. Kendall's still just a boy, and boys' have an imagination. You used to have one to." Mrs. Knight told him.

"Yeah until I grew up. Then I learned what responsibility was." Mr. Knight argued as they climbed into the car.

As they drove away Kendall slammed the window closed.

"Kenny?" Kevin sat up.

"Sorry Kevin…" Kendall sighed and climbed into bed with his youngest brother.

_Hours Later_

"We'll never find it Tink…" A young boy around 12 years old, wearing a loin cloth made of leaves and peices of brown and green material, a sash of leaves, and a pair of moccasins, sighed as he took a peak over a roof.

A little ball of glowing light, that was actually a tiny fairy, made a few tinkling sounds.

"What do you mean it went in here? But Tinkerbell… the lights are out, I wouldn't want to wake them." He stood on a roof a few houses away from the Knight house.

Tinkerbell then zoomed from the boy to the Knight's window.

"Tink! Wait!" The boy called out and lightly jumped into the air, and flew to the Knight's window. He stood there and peered through the window at the three sleeping kids.

Tinkerbell made a few more noises before squeezing through the gap between the window and the sill and undid the clasp, allowing the boy to enter.

"Now Tink, we have to stay quiet…" The boy whispered just as a rather large book fell off the desk and onto the floor with a loud thump. "Tink!" He whisper yelled. "It must be here somewhere…" He searched the toy chest that sat at the end of Kenneth's bed. Tink joined him and flew to the very bottom of the chest. "Ah! Found you!" The boy leapt at the wall after his lost shadow; the lid closing shut on Tinkerbell. The silhouette of the boy flew across the floor and wall before landing on the dollhouse in the corner. "Come back here!" He scolded. The shadow stayed put. "Oh no you don't!" He jumped at the shadow and managed to tackle it to the ground, causing some bangs and crashes in the process.

He grabbed his shadow by the foot and proceeded to try and attach it with a roll of tape found on the floor next to other fallen objects.

"What? Who's there?" Kendall sat up quickly and looked over at the boy sitting on the ground. "Wh… Who are you?" Kendall asked, climbing out of bed and tiptoed past his sleeping brothers and over to the boy.

"Oh I'm sorry to have woken you." The boy apologized.

"What's your name?" Kendall asked. "Oh your shadow won't stick with tape… I'll sew it… I'm sure there is a needle and string around somewhere…" Kendall paused and ran over to a drawer. "Ah here we are." He hurried back over. "Sit it won't take long…" Kendall pointed to his bed.

"It's Logan." The boy said.

"What?" Kendall looked up from his sewing.

"You asked me my name. It's Logan." He smiled.

"Oh that's a nice name."

"What's yours?" Logan asked.

"I'm Kendall." Kendall blushed slightly.

"So how did your shadow end up in my room?" Kendall asked.

"It got away when I sat at your window, a few night back." Logan told him.

"What were you doing at my window?" Kendall asked.

"Listening to you tell the stories." Logan blushed.

"But they're all about pirates…" Kendall shrugged.

"I know. I tell them to the my friend." Logan smiled.

"Your friend?" Kendall asked, cutting the string.

"Yeah. He's my only friend back home." Logan smiled and walked over to the wall to test out his shadow.

"I'm glad you came to get it tonight. I might have never gotten to meet you." Kendall sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I have to grow up tomorrow. It's my last night sharing a room with my brothers." Kendall sighed and put the sewing items away.

"But that means no more stories!" Logan gasped.

"Mmm-hmm…" Kendall sighed.

"No! I won't have it! Come with me!" Logan took Kendall by the hand and started to try and fly out the window.

"Go where?" Kendall asked, keeping his feet planted to the ground.

"To Neverland. You'll never grow up there." Logan smiled.

I can't go. What would my parents say?" Kendall stopped him.

"What's a parent?" Logan asked.

"A parent is someone who tell you stories…" Kendall paused.

"You can be our parent. Me and my friend." Logan gasped.

"I can't… Oh but it's a dream come true… to not grow up…" Kendall paused.

"I know… I'll give you a hug."

"A hug?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…" Kendall paused and started to reach out and hug him.

Tink, finally able to get out, saw this and flew over grabbing Kendall by the hair and yanking him away from Logan.

"Hey! Tink! Stop it Tink!" Logan yelled trying to capture the fairy in his hat. He hopped around and hopped onto Kevin's bed.

The youngest Knight sat up and gasped when he saw the boy.

"Kenneth! Wake up!" Kevin yelled to his brother.

"Whoa!" Kenneth sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ow… what was that?" Kendall asked rubbing the spot where his hair was pulled.

"Tinkerbell. I don't know what got into her." Logan shrugged.

"Hello I'm Kevin." He smiled up to Logan.

"And I'm Kenneth." The second oldest waved slightly.

"Wow a firefly!" Kevin awed at Tinkerbell.

"A fairy." Kendall corrected.

Tinkerbell made a few noises.

"What did she say?" Kendall asked.

"She said you're a big ugly boy." Logan chuckled.

"Hey… Well I think she's pretty." Kendall shrugged.

"Well come on Kendall, time to go." Logan took Kendall's hand.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"To Neverland!" Kendall smiled. "Logan's taking us."

"Us? I just wanted to take you…"

"Well I can't go with out my brothers." Kendall stated.

"Well alright." Logan smiled.

"How will we get there?" Kendall asked.

"Fly of course!" Logan smiled.

"How do we do that?" Kenneth asked.

"Think of a happy thought!" Logan smiled.

"I'll think of being a pirate!" Kenneth smiled.

"I'll think of being an Indian!" Kevin stated.

"What about you? What will you think of?" Logan asked Kendall.

"It's a secret." Kendall blushed slightly.

The three brothers stood on the edge of the bed and jumped into the air only to fall down onto the floor.

"Hmm… All it takes is faith and trust…" Logan paused. "Oh!" He looked around till his eyes landed on Tinkerbell. "And a little bit of pixie dust!" Logan smiled and shook Tinkerbell over the three boys' heads. Little golden specks fell over them. "Now think that happy thought." Logan told them and soon the three were in the air.

"Wow!" Kevin giggled.

"We can fly…" Kendall smiled over to Logan.

"Now come on, time to go." Logan stood in the window. He jumped out the window and Kendall, Kenneth, and Kevin followed. "Off to Neverland." They flew through the air. They landed on a rooftop. "There it is Kendall. Second star to the right and straight on till morning." Logan pointed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kendall asked. They joined hands and all flew off into the sunrise.

* * *

><p><em>So please tell me how the first chapter is! I really want to know if ppl want me to continue!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Off to Neverland

_I'm writing this without going off the movie and just memory. Wish me luck!_

_Order of age: (youngest to oldest)  
><em>_Kevin(Michael):6  
><em>_Kenneth(John):8  
><em>_Kendall(Wendy):11_

_It's kinda a mix between Kendall's real life with his brothers and BTR because Logan, James, and Carlos are in it. Along with Kendall's last name of Knight._

_I know this update is way overdue... and this chapter is a bit choppy... but that's how the movie is... it switches scenes a lot. ha! :D well none the less I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

><p>"I'll never find him! Never! Logan's hide out is no where to be found! Not in mermaid cove, not in the blue lagoon…" A man dressed in red sat over a map of Neverland.<p>

"I've got it!" The Captain grabbed his first mate with his fist. "Carlos! The Indian Chiefs' son! He'll know where Logan is!"

"Are you sure?" The man asked his captain.

"I've never been so sure!" The pirate smiled.

"Oh Logan! It's amazing!" Kendall smiled as the group stood on a cloud.

"Oh look there's the Indian camp!" Kenneth smiled and pointed to a bunch of teepees.

"Kendall you and your brothers go to the camp with Tink. I'll meet you."

"Okay Logan." Kendall smiled and starts to follow Tinkerbell.

"Tink! Slow down! We can't fly that fast! Tinkerbell!" Kendall called after the zooming fairy. She just kept flying down till she had lost the boys all together.

As Tinkerbell flew down through the trees, she made her way to the hide out that was home to Logan and his friend James.

She flew up to the sleeping brunette.

"Nnn… Tink I don't want to play." James groaned and sat up. She made a few noises and he answered her. "There's a order from Logan? To shoot down a bird?" James asked. Tinkerbell nodded and James grabbed his slingshot. "Okay!" He smiled and ran outside to find this bird. Tink pointed over to Kendall. "That's him? Okay." He yelled out and started to launch rocks at Kendall.

"Hey wait! What's going on?" Kendall yelled out and lost his train of thought. "Ah!" He screamed out as he started to fall.

"I gotcha. Don't worry." Logan flew over and caught Kendall before he collided with the ground. "You okay Kendall?"

"Yeah now I am." Kendall smiled and looked up to Logan, his arms wrapped around Logan's neck.

"Good." Logan smiled and set Kendall on his feet.

"Oh no! Kendall are you okay?" Kevin flew over and landed next to Logan and Kendall

"Are you?" Kenneth asked.

"I'm okay."

"Logan! I shot at him!" James ran over. "Did you see me?"

"James! I bring you a parent and you shoot him down? Why?" Logan asked.

"But Tink said you said to shoot him down." James gasped.

"She did what?" He glanced around the area till he spotted the fairy. "Tinkerbell! You could've killed Kendall!"

She just shrugged and settled onto a leaf.

"Don't you even care?" Logan asked her.

She just shook her head no.

"Fine! Then I banish you!" Logan stated.

"Now Logan you don't have to do that!" Kendall placed a hand on Logan's should.

"Yes I do! She could've killed you!" Logan smiled to the blonde.

Tinkerbell, mad and jealous of Logan's new obsession with Kendall, huffed and flew off away from the group.

"Come on Kendall. I'll show you around Neverland." Logan took Kendall by the hand.

"You boys go find some Indians to play with." Logan told James, Kevin, and Kenneth.

"Be careful Kenneth! You to Kevin!" Kendall called after the three.

"Okay Kendall." Kenneth smiled.

"So how do you like Neverland so far?" James asked Kevin as they made their way through a patch of tall grass.

"I really like it. So how long have you been here?" He asked.

"Well as long as I can remember." James shrugged. Kevin looked back and saw Kenneth falling behind.

"Hurry up Kenneth!"

"Okay." The youngest boy smiled.

So where are we gonna find these Indians?" Kevin asked James.

"Look footprints!" James screeched.

"Whoa!" Kevin and James stood over the footprints and examined them while Kenneth came across a single feather.

"Hey!" He smiled and grabbed it, sticking it in his hair.

Soon he was grabbed from behind. "Kevin!"

"Huh?" James and Kevin looked up and soon were captured as well.

"Ow not so tight!" James stated as a couple of Indians tied them to a pole.

"How!" The large Indian chief held up his hand to greet the three boys.

"Hey nice catch Chief!" James smiled.

"You mean this is just a game?" Kevin asked.

"Well yeah. Sometimes Logan and I capture them, and other times they capture us." James smiled. "Okay let us go."

"No! Not this time. Where Prince Carlos?" the chief asked.

"Prince Carlos is missing!" James asked, quite worried.

"Yes. Where are you hiding him?" The chief asked.

"We aren't hiding your prince!" Kevin shouted.

"Well if Carlos no back by sundown…" The chief paused and brought a hand up to his neck and made a killing motion.

"Wow mermaids." Kendall gasped as they landed softly on a rock.

"Hi ladies!" Logan yelled out and flew over to them.

"Logan! Girls! It's Logan!" The mermaids smiled and waved, greeting him.

"Hey girls how are things?" Logan asked sitting on a rock.

"Oh Logan." Kendall flew over, and landed next to Logan.

"Oh careful." Logan grabbed Kendall's hand as Kendall lost his footing for a moment.

"Who's that?" One of the mermaids asked, with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"My new friend Kendall." Logan smiled and wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist, hugging him close.

"Why not come for a swim?" Another asked.

"No. I'm not dressed for it." Kendall shook his head. Logan smiled and flew over to a different rock.

"No you should!" They swam over and started to pull at his legs.

"No! I don't want to!" Kendall yelled out.

"Why not?" One asked as they started to splash him. Finally he was soaked and pissed.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" He huffed.

"No don't leave!" Logan flew back over. "They were just playing."

"Well I don't think it…" Kendall paused as Logan made him hush.

"Shh…" He whispered and pulled Kendall over behind a rock.

"What's going on?" Kendall whispered as the boat went by. The pirate captain was at the front with the Indian Prince. The pirates had Carlos tied up.

"Come on. Let's follow them." Logan whispered to Kendall.

"Okay." Kendall nodded and started to fly after Logan, but started to struggle.

"I got ya." Logan smiled and took Kendall's hand to stead him.

The captain set the tied up Indian Prince in shallow water and tied an anchor to his back. "Okay, You tell me where Logan is and I'll set you free." The Captain told the boy.

Carlos just stayed quiet and turned his head away from the pirates.

"Fine! Have it your way." The captain stated. "Drowned him." He ordered then walked to the front of the cave.

"Watch this Kendall." Logan whispered.

"Logan, be careful!" Kendall whispered back.

"Hey there you pirate, I need you to let Prince Carlos go. And take him back home to the Indians." Logan said in his best Captain voice.

"Captain, you sure?"

"Yes! Do it!" Logan snickers as the pirate starts to untie the ropes that were binding Carlos.

"What are you doing?" The Captain asked as he made his way back to Carlos and the pirate.

"Untying Carlos, like you told me to."

"Oh I told you did I? Well don't! Tie him back up and get him back in the water!" The captain yelled.

"Yes sir!" The pirate pulled Carlos back to the water.

"What are you doing? I told you to take Carlos back home!" Logan yelled out in the voice again.

"But Captain… you just said…" The pirate stumbled around.

"Let Prince Carlos go! NOW!" Logan screamed.

"I've got you now…" The Captain snickered as he spotted Logan up high on a rock.

"Logan! Watch out!" Kendall cried out as the Captain swung at Logan

"Missed!" Logan flew up into the air.

"Shoot him!" The Captain yelled to the other pirate.

Logan evaded the pirate's shots by flying back and forth. "Come get me!" Logan floated in front of the captain. "No!" The Captain fell back and fell into the water and right next to a crocodile.

"Help!" The captain yelled out as the crocodile chased after him.

"I've got you Captain!" The pirate jumped in the boat and rowed after his captain.

"Logan! Help Carlos!" Kendall stated.

"Oh yeah." Logan rushed over and pulled Carlos up from drowning.

"Thank you." Carlos smiled.

"Captain, I think I know how to find Logan's hid out." The pirate told his Captain.

"How?"

"Logan banished Tinkerbell, so that means that she is wanting to get back at Logan…"

"So?"

"That means she'll lead us right to Logan's hid out!"

"You are a genius!" The Captain smiled evilly.

"Thank you Logan! For bring back Prince Carlos." The chief smiled as he stood next to Prince Carlos. "I make you _Flying Eagle_"

"Why thank you." Logan smiled.

Soon everyone had started to dance around in an Indian type party. As Kendall was trying to join the dancing, a large Indian woman stopped him.

"Go get firewood."

"Fine." Kendall sighed and left to get some.

As he made his way back with an armload, he saw Prince Carlos dance up to James.

"Join me?" He asked and nuzzled his nose up against James'

"Oh… okay!" James blushed and started to dance with the Indian. Kendall watched as Carlos' dancing got wilder and he danced over to Logan, and moved up against him.

"Hey Logan!" Kendall ran over.

"Oh hey Kendall. Wanna dance?" Logan asked and held out a hand.

"Yes." Kendall nodded and reached out to grab the others hand when the large Indian woman stopped him.

"You get more firewood."

"NO! I no get firewood. I'm just going to leave." He huffed and left Logan standing there with his hand outstretched.

Outside of the Indian party sat Tinkerbell on a bush, watching the fun.

"Pardon me Ms. Bell, the captain needs a word with you." The pirate stated and scooped up the fairy in his hat.

"I'm leaving. And I am planning on surrendering to Logan. I just have to talk to him." The Captain lied as the fairy sat on the desk aboard the ship. "So I'm telling Logan goodbye. I heard you had a fight with Logan. Did you not?" He asked.

Tink nodded sadly and started to cry softly.

"Oh, I'm guessing it's all that Kendall's fault. He's stealing Logan from you is he not? I can help you. Me and my crew can get rid of Kendall, then Logan will go back to loving you again."

Tink nodded in agreement and flew over to the map, but stopped. She made a few noises.

"I promise that I will not lay a hand on Logan. And I am a man of my word." The Captain swore.

She pointed to a spot on the map.

"Thank you Ms. Bell, I have no need for you anymore." The Captain laughed and grabbed her, tossing her into a glass container.

"The party was amazing!" James smiled.

"It sure was." Kenneth smiled and walked into the hid out with Indian paint smeared on his face. Kevin had some as well.

"All hail Logan!" Logan walked in, head held high. He glanced down and saw Kendall sitting on the bed in a very unhappy mood.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked. "I'm sorry you had to leave the party."

"It's fine. I'm just sure you were having loads of fun with the prince." Kendall sighed deeply.

"I wasn't, James was! I was just there, sad that you weren't."

"Well it doesn't matter. We are going home tomorrow." Kendall stated.

"But you can't!" Logan gasped.

"I have to, my parents will be worried." Kendall stated.

"What's a parent?" James asked.

"A parent is someone that is there for you when you are sick, and they tuck you in at night."

"I miss my parents…" Kevin stated.

"I miss mommy and daddy." Kenneth sniffed. "I wanna go home now.

"As do I." Kevin sighed.

"I want a parent!" James stated.

"You can come home with Kevin, Kenneth, and I." Kendall smiled.

"Fine! Just leave! See if I care!" Logan huffed and walked over to his own bed.

"Well let's go then!" James smiled and climbed up the ladder with Kevin and Kenneth following.

As Kendall reached for the ladder, "Goodbye Logan…" He sighed and continued to climb out. As he got out he saw his brothers and James tied up.

"No!" He called out as a pirate grabbed him as well.

The captain watched as the four boys were dragged away, back to the ship.

He lifted a box down the hole with a rope. "As I kept my word, I won't lay a hand on him." He laughed.

"Let us go!" Kendall yelled as he sat tied up with Kevin, Kenneth and James.

"Either you boys join to be pirates or you can walk the plank!" The captain stated. A pirate cut the ropes that held the four to the pole and Kevin, Kenneth, and James rushed over to sign.

"You boys should be ashamed!" Kendall yelled.

"But, Kendall. It's either become a pirate or drown!" James stated.

"Logan will save us." Kendall stated.

"HAHAHA!" The captain laughed. "No. Logan won't be able to save you. You see… We left him a little present…"

"To: Logan, With Love: Kendall. Do not open till 6 o'clock" Logan read out loud. He glanced up at the clock. "I wonder what it is." He shook it.

"Logan will be blasted from Neverland… forever!" He laughed.

"No!" Kendall gasped.

Tinkerbell, who was still trapped in the other room, started to slam back and forth to escape. Finally the glass jar fell over and broke, allowing her to leave to help Logan.

"15, 14, 13, 12…" The Captain started to count down.

"Ten seconds, I guess it's okay to open it." Logan smiled and started to pull at the ribbon.

Tinkerbell got there as Logan was removing the ribbon. "Hey Tink look! A present!" He held the box out. Tinkerbell grabbed at the box and tried to pull it from his hands. "Hey stop it Tink!"

The fairy made a few sounds.

"A bomb?" Logan removed the lid and glanced down at the contents as the bell went off.

"Aw… and Logan is no more…" The pirates all sniff and mock Logan's death.

"Ugh…" Logan gasped and coughed as the dust inside the hid out finally settled a bit. "Tink! Tinkerbell! Where are you?" He called out. He heard faint tinkling sounds and ran over to the fairy. "Kendall and the guys got captured by pirates? Tink please don't be dead… I love you Tinkerbell." Logan begged.

"Okay boys, either sign to be a pirate, or walk the plank." The captain stated. The four boys just stayed planted to the ground. Okay then. Kendall, my lad… you first!" He laughed as Kendall was pushed out onto the plank.

"Goodbye Kevin, take care of Kenneth for me." Kendall smiled sadly to his brothers.

"No! Kendall!" Kevin called out as he stepped off the side. The pirates waited for the splash of him hitting the water but it never came.

"Got ya." Logan whispered.

"Logan! You're okay." Kendall whispered back and leaned against Logan. "Thank god." He smiled and hugged Logan tightly as Logan flew him up to the top of the sail.

"Captain! There was no splash!" One pirate cried out.

"Don't you think I know that?" The captain fumbled.

"You've gone to far!" Logan yelled out.

"Logan!" James cried out.

"You're alive? But how?" The captain asked.

"Who cares! I vow to protect these boys! Come get me!" Logan yelled out and flew down at the pirate.

"Oh no you don't!" The pirate grabbed his sword and swung at Logan. Logan moved, causing him to miss. Logan pulled out his own dagger and used it to cut the ropes that were tying the boys down.

"Get them!" James called out and the three charged at the pirates.

Their weapons clanged against each other a few more times before Logan had the pirate cornered.

"I've got you now!" Logan laughed and held his dagger up to the pirates' throat.

"Okay! I give! You win!" He whimpered.

"Good! Now say you're a coward!"

"I'm a coward!" He cried out. Logan turned to look down at the boys when the pirate got up to stab Logan with his sword.

"Logan! Look out!" Kendall called up. Logan turned back around and ducked, causing the pirate to fall into the water below.

The other pirates crowded into a small boat and rowed off into the sunset, leaving the ship to Logan.

"Get ready to sail away men!" Logan called out, pulling the captains' hat onto his head.

"Where are we going Logan?" Kendall asked and stood at Logan's side.

"We're going home." Logan smiled and wrapped an arm around Kendall.

"We?" Kendall asked and wiggled from Logan's grip to wrap his arms around Logan, securely and lovingly.

"Yes we… Kendall… I wanna go home with you…" Logan smiled.

"Wait! Logan!" A voice called out. They glanced over and saw Carlos running towards them.

"Carlos what's wrong?" James asked and helped pull the boy onto the ship.

"I want to go with you." Carlos stated. "James, I want to be with you always."

"Can he come Logan?" James asked and hugged Carlos close.

"Yeah." Logan smiled as Tinkerbell flew over the ship, covering every inch of it with pixie dust. "Hey Kendall…" Logan paused as they walked over to the front of the ship.

"Yeah?" Kendall looked down at Logan.

"You never told me what your happy thought was…" Logan smiled.

"My happy thought was getting to meet you."

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but it has changed now."

"To what?" Logan asked.

"My happy thought can now be this." Kendall paused and bent down to place his lips on the brunette.

"I like this happy thought." Logan smiled.

"I'm glad you changed your mind on Kendall moving out of the bedroom." Mrs. Knight smiled to her husband as they walked through the door.

"Oh well, he's just a boy…" Mr. Knight yawned. "Go check on them please?"

"I was just about to." She smiled and opened the door quietly. "Kendall?" She gasped and saw her oldest sons' bed empty. She glanced over to the window and saw her son asleep on the window bench with three other boys.

"Kendall?" She nudged him awake.

"Oh mom! You're home. Mom… I had the most amazing time tonight! Mom this is Logan, James, and Carlos. Can they live with us?"

"Kendall where did you meet these boys?" She asked and saw the strange clothes each boy wore.

"I met them in Neverland. They are my friends. Can they please stay?" Kendall begged.

"Oh I suppose! But Logan, you must wear more clothes, you too James." She motioned to the two boys in loincloths. "And Carlos, you can't wear face paint." She smiled and wiped at the Indian paint that rested on Carlos' cheeks.

"Thank you mom." Kendall smiled.

"Well off to bed you four." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Kendall nodded and guided them over to his dresser to hand out boxers, pj pants and tank tops to the other three.

"Well these are comfy." Carlos smiled.

"Come on lets get to bed." Kendall walked over to his bed and the other three joined him, and snuggled down into the soft sheets together.

* * *

><p><em>It's not over! I plan to have more chapters! Until then, review! :D<em>


End file.
